Loreto
Loreto is a street dog created by SneakingShashi . Appearance She is a solid tan mongrel dog of a young age, around six months. She has deep brown eyes and fluffy fur. Additionally, Loreto is rarely seen without a floppy hat that was given to her by her grandmother. Personality Loreto is a very boisterous and energetic pup. She is very tom-boyish, and refuses to act like the 'princess' that her mother wanted her to be, preferring to mock-fight with the male puppies, chase cats and birds, and roam the city. She can have a bit of a stubborn and protective streak, but once she gets to know someone, Loreto is extremely loyal and affectionate. Biography Loreto was born in the Little Italy neighborhood of Manhattan in New York City. Her mother was a pedigreed Volpino Italiano and her father was a stray mutt. She was born with two littermates, a brother, Lamberto, and a sister, Lucilla. Early on in life, she was around family a lot. She met her grandparents, who, despite being slightly disappointed that the puppies were of mixed breeding rather than being purebred, loved them all the same and cherished their first litter of 'grandpuppies'. The humans there tended to avoid the puppies and showed distaste for them. Loreto's father preferred to stick to a life on the streets than be seen around the humans, and he spoke often of his adventures out in the city. Once old enough to leave her mother's side, Loreto went out with her siblings and father on a trip around Little Italy. She was instantly captivated by the interesting sights and smells and the freedom that it offered. Shortly after this time, Loreto's mother noticed that her human owners were planning to get rid of Lamberto and Loreto as they more resembled their father with their darker fur and larger size, while Lucilla was a spitting image of her mother, being on the smaller side and having thick white fur. They were breeders and had no use for such obvious mutts. She offered them a choice: stay with the humans and be taken to the shelter to find a new home, or to leave and survive on their own on the streets. Lamberto chose to find a new owner, while Loreto decided to head out on the streets at barely four months of age. It was then that she met up with a pack of fellow strays, which she befriended and has not looked back. Trivia * While Loreto is still too young currently to have a mate, she does feel some 'puppy-love' for her mentor, Tommy. She becomes very jealous of Sarah, but eventually gets past the envy. After a while, she realizes her affections for Ralph and the two end up becoming mates, once Loreto is old enough, and they have puppies. * She is very curious and will want to investigate anything, if she hears an odd sound or sees something out of place. So much so that it tends to get on the nerves of the older dogs. * Loreto harbors a dislike for humans after seeing how she and Lamberto were rejected by them, and it will take time for her to come to trust them. Category:Females Category:Fanon Characters Category:Dogs